


Golden Slippers

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: The Untold Benefits of Brightly Colored Clothing [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Character, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Lisa Snart's life is changed forever when she attends a ball at Central Kingdom's palace.





	Golden Slippers

 

Lisa stared at her brother blankly as he showed her the great treasures he had been prattling on about all day.

 

“You going to start cross-dressing Lenny? Because that’s nice and all, but you didn’t need to get me so worked up for it,” Lisa teased her broth.

 

Lenny was showing her a dress. Admittedly it was a beautiful dress - a great big golden ball gown with beautiful lace and bead work around the bodice. It was still a just a dress, and with the way Len had been going on Lisa had been expecting something more. Her brother had whispered to her in when they woke up that he had a big surprise planned. He had mentioned it every time they had a moment alone that day. There wasn’t very many with the multitude of chores they had. The two siblings had a lot to do every day per their demands of their all-controlling father, but it had been a ridiculously busy day even by their standards.

 

“It’s for you, dumby. Mick and I have been working for weeks to get it,” Len retorted, his excited grin flipping into a much more familiar scowl. That made more sense. Sue her, she was the bone-deep kind of tired. After all, she had been scrubbing the house from top to bottom for almost 14 hours. Still, Len’s explanation didn’t seem quite right.

 

“What am I supposed to do with it? It’s lovely and all, Lenny, don’t get me wrong, but the only place Dad is going to take me that’s nice enough to wear that is the kind of place you’ve been working to keep me out of for years.”

 

“Really, Lisa? It’s for the ball tomorrow. The one at the palace? You know, the one you haven’t shut up about for months?” Len informed her, laughing lightly.

 

“Dad said we can’t go though. You know that’s why we’ve been so busy all day,” Lisa reminded Len with a sigh. It was nice of him to try. He was the best older brother a girl could have. Len always did want to give her the world, but it wasn’t an option most of the time.

 

Lewis Snart was many things, but no one had ever mistaken the man as being forgiving or generous. He may not have actually loved his children, but he was possessive as hell. He had pitched the mother of all fits when Lisa had asked his permission to attend the ball tonight. Len had gotten another new scar that night protecting Lisa. She may have wanted to go, but she was not willing to add yet another scar on her brother’s body for it.

 

King Joe West was hosting a lavish affair at the palace the next night. She would be able to see it from their house. The twinkling lights, and the guest she had seen going up the road all week. She was sure to see even more over the next 24 hours. Everyone was going to be there. The King had three children of marrying age, and rumor had it that tonight all three were going to picking a future spouse that night.

 

Lisa wasn’t an idiot, despite what her father thought. She knew that she didn’t some happy ever after waiting for her. She didn’t want to go in hopes of falling in love and marrying her perfect prince charming. Lisa just wanted to watch the magic happen. She wanted to dance with strangers, eat fancy food, and look beautiful. Lewis made it perfectly clear that it was not allowed.

 

“I’ve got it all planned out Lise. When Dad left earlier, he was going on a job. He’ll be gone for the next three days. He didn’t tell us because he didn’t want us getting any ideas, but I paid off the one of the guys on his crew for the schedule. The stuff we’ve done today puts us about ahead schedule, so you should be able to work for half a day tomorrow and still go to the ball. Mick’ll be by tomorrow to help us get everything done. As long as you leave by midnight, we’ll have plenty of time to finish up the day after,” Len excitedly confided. His smile - a wide smirk really, one he tended to show when he got one up on their asshole of a father - was back, along with an excited tingle in his voice.

 

“What about you, Lenny? Aren’t you going to come with me? I can’t leave all this to you anyways,” Lisa asked. She couldn’t make her brother cover for her once again. Their list of chores was too great. She didn’t want Len to suffer so she could have a few hours of fun.

 

Unfortunately, Len did not seem to agree with her. His frown was back, and she knew the expression on his face well. It was mulish defiance. She had seen it many times directed at their father. It was slightly startling to see it directed at her, even though she knew he would never harm her.

 

“I’ll be fine. Honestly, most of it we got done today. I just want to make sure someone is here in case Dad has someone check up on us. I want you to have your magical evening, so take it for me. Okay, little sister?” Len did not leave room for argument. He knew her too well. So rather than trying to argue against something she wanted in a fight she wouldn’t win, Lisa conceded by throwing her arms around her brother and the beautiful golden dress.

 

They laughed together before quickly delving into the specifics of their plan. After all, Lisa new her brother well enough to know she would have every detail planned out for her. From her golden slippers he presented to the perfect hairstyle neither would never admit to spending months learning. If she wanted a magical night, Len would move hell and earth to get it for her.

 

* * *

 

The ball was not turning out how Lisa expected. Sure, she looked beautiful in her dress, the meal she ate cost more than her whole family's food budget for the month, and the ball itself certainly had a magical feel. The people there were ruining it for her. So far, Lisa had been hit on by what she was sure the vilest men the kingdom had to offer and ignored by pretty much everyone else.

 

She had briefly gotten to dance with Prince Barry, but the man stuttered more than he actually spoke, his nerves obviously getting in the way. He was sweet man and cute as a button, but not her type. The man had seemed slightly scared of her demanding nature anyways, and she knew without a doubt now - not that she had any before - that she was not meant to be swept off her feet by any Prince Charming. At least it would give her a good story for Lenny. He would have loved the blundering, blushing Prince.

 

Lisa had stepped outside to get away from the suffocating nature of the crowded ballroom when a woman joined her. She was absolutely beautiful. The woman had the most beautiful light brown skin, dark hair, and the body of an angel. She also had a graceful manner, and the an enormous scowl on her pretty face.

 

“Do you mind some company? If one more of those oafs inside tries to grab my ass, I’m going to use the cutlery to remove the offending hands. Or maybe their dicks. That’d probably be more effective, and I’d definitely enjoy it more,” the angel spoke as she plopped beside her in the hidden garden oasis. Lisa was absolutely thrilled at her new companion. A mouth like that attached to that packaging?

 

Lisa, for what felt like the millionth time in her life, wished she was a member of the upper crust of their kingdom. This time - like many, yet not all before it - was because that if she had been, Lisa could have hit on the goddess that joined her with ease. Unfortunately, in her lowly dredges of Central Kingdom, relationships between women were not tolerated.

 

“I’d love some. I came out here for about the same reason, although I didn’t have you’re delightful idea about the cutlery. I’m Lisa. It really is lovely to meet you.” Lisa held out her hand to her new favorite women.

 

“Hello Lisa. Iris West.”

 

“Holy shit! You’re the princess! Well no wonder you made it farther in your plans to maul and maim. I’ve just been dealing with regular assholes. You’ve gotten all the extra special Lords and rich assholes who’ve never heard the word ‘no’, haven’t you?” Lisa exclaimed loudly before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth, completely mortified at what she just said. She just cursed at Central Kingdom’s Princess, and she insulted the woman’s status as well.

 

Princess Iris West, to her utter surprise and delight, broke out into laughter at her words.

 

“Oh my god. You have no idea. They are the worse. I’m pretty sure Barry is dying in there of complete mortification. He’s never been good at being hit on in normal circumstances, but he has managed a whole new level of awkwardness tonight. I swear my dad only put this damn thing on because Barry and I accidentally wrecked his favorite carriage. I think it’s supposed to be torture,” Iris confided in her, scooting excitedly towards Lisa as she spoke.

 

At the woman’s words, Lisa joined her laughter.

 

“You did? Well that explains this whole thing. It did seem rather odd for your father to wait for your youngest brother to come of age. This is really supposed to be a punishment for you?”

 

“Girl, you have no idea how much he loved that carriage. I swear, the man gets obsessed some of the time. It’s a damn good thing none of his horses were injured in the crash, or we’d really be in for it.”

 

Iris smiled at Lisa as she spoke, linking their arms together.

 

“Princess, I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

 

“Please, it’s just Iris for you.”

 

* * *

 

Lisa’s not exactly sure how it happened, but somehow the ‘beautiful friendship’ she had begun with the heir to Central Kingdom had translated to them retreating even further into the gardens to shove their tongues down each other’s throats. It was  absolutely splendid. This way she got to feel the beautiful body of the princess rather than admire from afar, and Iris really was a fabulous kisser.

 

Lisa groaned into the princess's mouth as Iris did something absolutely marvelous with her tongue. Iris tightened her grip on Lisa’s bum in response, both woman arching towards each other. Just as Lisa was starting to get truly lost in their kiss, the bell tower started to chime. Lisa wanted to ignore it. She wanted to stay in the arms of the magical woman she was with forever, but she heard the worse kind of noise as the bells stopped. It was midnight, and Lisa was supposed to be home by now.

 

“Oh, shit. I’ve got to go. I’m sorry, Iris. It was so lovely meeting you,” Lisa called out, already extracted from her companion's arms and running in of the entryway to the hedge maze the girls had lost themselves in.

 

She heard Iris call out to her as she ran away, but she couldn’t turn back. She longed to. Lisa wanted to turn back and go to Iris more than she wanted most things in her life. Unfortunately for her, the only thing she really wanted more was for her brother to be safe from the wrath of Lewis Snart. So Lisa kept running.

 

She didn’t stop continued when she reached the entrance to the maze. She didn’t stop when one of her beautiful golden slippers came off. Lisa kept running until she reached home, where she threw herself into Len’s waiting arms, and Lisa tried unsuccessfully not to weep for the incredible woman she had left behind in her trek.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days went smoothly. Lisa and Len finished their chores with Mick’s help. Lewis returned home, and he never found out about his children’s plot. Life returned to normal for the small, unhappy family. Lisa and Len toiled away for their father’s every whim, and Len made sure that all his drunken blow fell on his larger body instead of her frail one.

 

The were only two real difference in the life of Central Kingdom after the ball as far as Lisa was concerned. The first was that Lisa hated her life even more after seeing how wonderful things could be. She tried to hide this from her brother. She didn’t want Len to feel guilty that she felt even worse now. She was so grateful for his interference, and his role in getting her to the ball. Even now that she saw how truly despicable her life was, she wouldn't trade it for having never met Iris West. Women like that were rare, and Lisa wouldn’t trade the brief affair for anything. Len seemed at a loss on how to help her.

 

The other major change in the life of the citizens of Central was that the youngest of King Joe West’s children, Wally, had announced his engagement to Lady Jesse of the Wells the day after the ball. She didn’t get the pleasure of meeting Wally at the ball, but if they kid was half as enjoyable to be around as Iris - or even Barry as the nervousness had a least provided a good bit of amusement - than Wally West deserved happiness with his soon-to-be bride. Lisa just wished she was lucky enough to experience that kind of fortune in her own life.

 

* * *

 

A week after the ball, Len told Lisa that Princess Iris and Prince Barry were searching throughout the kingdom together for a mystery woman. Lisa was shocked, but she couldn’t let herself get her hopes up. Lisa needed to know. Blushing Barry searching throughout the land for his dream girl did sound like the man, but she hadn’t seen him particularly taken with anyone. Then again, Lisa had spent most of her time at the ball in the gardens, and she left early.

 

“Who for? Someone for the prince or the princess?”

 

“Does it matter?” Lisa frowned at her brother. She really hated it when he answered her questions with a question. He knew that well too, meaning he was trying to get a rise out of her. While tempted, she decided not to rise to the bait, and instead she focused extra attention on the pan she was scrubbing.

 

“Do you always have to be so difficult, Lenny?”

 

“Fine, fine. I’ve got no clue, honestly. There are definitely searching for a woman, but so far no one has been able figure out which one is looking. Maybe they both are. The real question is, which one do you hope is looking for you?”

 

Usually Lisa appreciated how perceptive her brother was. It had gotten them out of a lot of trouble of the years, especially with their father. Right now she felt the overwhelming urge to kick him for it.

 

“What the fuck, Lise?”

 

She just rolled her eyes. It isn’t like he kicked him hard enough to hurt. She would never hurt her brother, just as she knew he would never hurt her.

 

* * *

 

Lisa and Len were clearing the stables when Lenny’s friend Mick burst inside. The doors rattled as they flew open, startling the horses, but Mick paid them no mind.

 

“Lisa, you’ve got to come right now! Prince Barry and Princess Iris are at your house right now, and Lewis is trying to claim he doesn’t have a daughter. The village already told them both that that you exist, and I backed it up when I saw what Lewis was trying to pull, but I can’t guarantee they will listen for much longer. You’ve gotta show ‘em you are here, or both or our old men are going to beat us silly for this.”

 

Lenny whooped, but Lisa didn’t pay the boys any mind. If Mick was right then there was a good chance she had an angel in the form of Central City’s princess waiting for her, and she was not about to leave Princess Iris West waiting.

 

* * *

 

Lisa burst into the house in a hurry, interrupting the conversation within. She didn’t know what to do after her entry. Iris had met a beautiful and polished woman that night at the ball, and Lisa wasn't either of those things now. Her hair and clothes were awful, and would have been even if they were covered in unknown substance from the barn. Luckily, the princess picked things up for them.

 

“That’s her!” Iris announced, pointing at Lisa and jumping a little as she squealed. Lisa’s heart melted a little at the sight. God, her memories hadn’t done this woman justice. Then again, what really could do justice for a woman like that?

 

“How do you know? She hasn’t tried the golden slipper on yet,” Prince Barry pointed out. Len, Mick, and Lisa shot amused look at each other when Barry’s words prompted the princess to smack her brother lightly upside the head.

 

“Are you kidding, Barry? The shoe’s just for symbolism. Believe or not, but I do actually remember what the woman who I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with looks like. Speaking of, Lisa, I’d love to continue where we left off. Preferably with our tongues down each other’s throats again soon. Can we chat?”

 

“This can’t be possible. Lisa here didn’t go to your ball. She’s just got one of those average kind of faces,” Lewis simpered to the royals, shooting Lisa a frightening glare. She was tempted to back down. She knew what that look meant, and she didn’t know if she could bear the beating it would bring. Before she could do so, Len interrupted. Lisa was infinitely grateful for Len’s interference, even if she was actively trying to keep herself from flipping him off for the interruption.

 

“Actually, _Dad_ , Lisa did go to the ball. You were away on business for three days, and since Lisa and I had plenty of time to get everything done, I didn’t see the harm in her attending.”

 

As much as Lisa wanted to go with Iris, she really wished Len hadn’t said that. Lenny knew better than to go against anything her father said, especially in front guest. He was risking so much this whole stupid thing. Her trip to the ball wasn’t supposed to cause this much grief for her brother.

 

Lisa could see her father’s face twisting into rage deeper than most she had witnessed. She wanted to go with Iris so badly, but there is no way in hell she could leave Lenny alone with Lewis. Even Mick’s presence may not be enough to help this time. Len and Mick may have been bigger than her father, but Lewis had strapped on his old sword for the Royal visit, and neither of them had weapons.

 

“Brilliant! Now that is settled, Lisa and I are going to chat. Barry, why don’t you and the guard’s wait here with Lisa’s family. We’ll be back soon,” Iris demanded.

 

She walked Lisa towards the door, and Lisa couldn’t bring herself to protest. She wanted this so badly, and as long as Prince Barry and the guard were inside Lewis wouldn’t dare act. She only hoped that when they all left Len would be spared the anger she deserved.

 

* * *

 

Lisa and Iris were sitting in a garden once again. This time it was the small vegetable garden Lisa slaved over instead of the lavish ones at the palace. Lisa had always been proud of her garden. It may only have one of two flowers that were meant to be sold at the market, but she had worked damn hard to make each of her plants flourish. Somehow having Iris there with her only made that pride swell, even though Lisa knew she should be embarrassed of it after seeing the grandeur her companion was accustomed to.

 

“Why was your father so insistent he didn’t have a daughter? It’s kind of an odd thing to lie about, especially considering that lying to Barry and I is technically considered treason.”

 

Lisa wished Iris had started her questioning somewhere else. She didn’t know how to answer that particular inquiry. She knew what she wanted to say. Lewis was a monster, and he never wanted to let her or Len have anything close to happiness. He wanted them completely dependent on them so that he could continue to exploit them at every turn. He enjoyed causing pain to others, and he didn’t seem to distinguish that from his children. If anything, their connection made them an easy target, and therefore more enjoyable for him.

 

Lewis Snart was a monster, but Lisa could never say that out loud. She wasn’t allowed, and she knew if she broke the rules that she wouldn’t be the only one to pay for it. Princess Iris West may have been the woman of her dreams, but girls like her didn’t get to live up to dreams like that.

 

Unfortunately, Lisa waited to long to come up with an excuse. Iris was a smart woman, and she took Lisa’s silence as her answer.

 

“He’s the reason you left that night. I noticed at the ball you have a cut on your shoulder. Lewis is the one who gave that to you, isn’t he?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I appreciate you visiting me. I really do. You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to see you again, but I can’t go with you. I’ve to stay here with my family. They need me around here.” Lisa gripped Iris's hand as she spoke, imploring her to see the truth of her words.

 

It was so painful to say these words to Iris when she wanted nothing more follow her away from this dreadful place and never look back. Lisa wasn’t lying though. She didn’t give a damn about the farm or Lewis, but there wasn’t a thing in the universe that could make her leave Lenny behind, and that unfortunately included Iris West.

 

“It’s your brother, isn’t it? Lewis is obviously an ass, and those few minutes inside were enough to let me know how the two of you feel about each other. Your brother is the one who helped you to the ball though, and he risked angering your father even more to make sure we talked. He can come too, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just want you with me, always and forever. I want to wake up with you in the morning and fall asleep with you each night. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I refuse to let that man I just met keep me from my dreams, because I think they are your dreams too. So come with me, Lisa. You can bring Len, and even your loud friend. I don’t care about any of that, as long as you are with me and you are happy. Can you say the same thing about your father?” 

 

Lisa didn’t respond to that verbally. Who could argue against a speech like that, especially when the woman making it was so perfect?

 

So Lisa didn’t tell her she wanted the same things. She grabbed Iris’s face, and showed her with the most passionate, tender, and loving kiss she had ever given in her life. If Iris’s response was to be believed, the princess approved whole-heartedly.

 

* * *

  

Lisa never would have guessed how lucky she could be. After spending over two decades living in a literal hell in the household of Lewis Snart, she was finally free. Iris whisked her, Len, and even Mick away from her old life the day they had been reunited. Lisa hadn’t known the happiness she had found since then was even possible, but Iris had been determined to show her every day a new way for that joy to grow.

 

She was having breakfast yet again with her new family as they planned her’s and Iris’s wedding. Iris nudged her side gently, pointing towards their respective brothers at the end of the table as she began to whisper in Lisa’s ear.

 

“You know, even I wasn’t aware Barry could turn that shade of red. Want to make a bet on how long it’s going to take before he and Len decide to jump each other?”

 

This was yet another thing Lisa loved about her fiancee. She was full of surprises.

 

“Can I get in on this? Because I’d be willing to bet before the week is out,” Wally cut into their conversation. Jessie giggled at his side, and Iris and Lisa joined it.

 

“I think you are overestimating Barry a bit. I love the guy, but he moves slowly with these things. I’m going to give them until the end of the month,” Iris told them. Unlike Wally, she threw a small amount of money on the table. Wally, Jessie, Lisa, and surprising Mick - the man had ears like a bat and managed to get in on the bet from the opposite end of the table - threw money down as well.

 

Lisa and Mick waited longer. While it was obvious the two men were attracted to each other, Mick knew Len well enough to know he needed a push, so he banked on six weeks. Lisa had even less faith in her brother, declaring it wouldn’t happen until one of their weddings. It had taken him almost a full year to kiss Sara, and he hadn’t been nearly as smitten with her as he obviously was with Prince Barry.

 

* * *

 

They all lost that bet. King Joe caught the two men entangled in one another in Barry’s lab before the day was out. Lisa would have minded losing a lot more if it wasn’t for the new thing she discovered about the love of her life that day. Iris’s gorgeous lips were even more breathtaking when she was pouting. Lisa was swept off her feet once again by her charming princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this! Please let me know what you think. I do not have a beta, so feel free to point out any mistakes you notice.


End file.
